


Let Me Take Care Of You

by ThatOddFriend



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood is done with his shit, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Fluff, Humor, I wrote this ages ago oops, Jace is annoying, Kissing, M/M, Magnus is in denial, Sexual Humor, Sick Magnus Bane, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOddFriend/pseuds/ThatOddFriend
Summary: Aka the one where Magnus is ill and won't accept it.Magnus gets a cold and has to pay the price when he won't rest. It's not sad I swear!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted to AO3 so be nice? I might do more in the future?

Kissing Magnus always came naturally to Alexander Lightwood now. It was almost like a reflex of his whenever he felt like showing emotion and that was quite often, considering he wasn't so deep in the closet anymore. He kept himself to himself more often than most people liked him to but he was still far more open than he used to be. Hell, the entire world knew he was gay now. At least, it felt like that. 

"Not to disturb you but darling you're not as into this lovely make out session as I want you to be" Magnus laughs, pulling himself away from his boyfriend a little.   
Oh so he was kissing? It wasn't in his head? Was Alexander Lightwood really too occupied thinking about kissing his boyfriend to actually kiss him? Well that was a new one. 

"No, sorry. God wow um no I was into it just got distracted..." it's barely above a whisper but Magnus hears, softly smiling to himself. 

"How on earth did you get distracted with me of all people? Tell me there's not another! I always knew the Chairman was lying!" 

Alec couldn't help but giggle. There had in fact been a time when he was accused of sleeping with Chairman Meow. Granted, Magnus was insanely drunk that night but in all honesty that didn't make up for it. Alec was completely sure he was not into beastiality. 

"I um was thinking... about kissing you..." Alec answered back, shuffling his feet along the floor a little. He was silently hoping for the angel Raziel to strike him with some of his... striking powers. Instead he simply heard Magnus full on snort. Oh boy. As lovely as it was to see a laughing Magnus Bane, it was worse when he was laughing at you instead of with you. Really, it was one of the most horrific things the man could do. 

When the laughter had finally calmed down and Alec had managed to calm his raging blush, he felt the connection of his boyfriends lips back to his. Before he was able to adjust to the feeling however, it was gone. Replacing it was an exhale, then a large inhale, closely followed by a sneeze, resembling that of a cat. At first, it was though Chairman Meow had done the deed. It wasn't until Alec looked up that he saw Magnus with the most confused look of shock upon his face. 

"Well that was unexpected..." he spoke, sniffing a little. Alec looked at him, tilting his head to a slight angle. Was he okay? 

"I'm fine, just a sneeze. I think?" So apparently he'd asked out loud. Magnus moved to kiss him again when the same thing happened, this time a lot more violent and it was followed by a coughing fit. Was Magnus sick? 

Moving to his boyfriends side, which was literally about a foot in front of him, Alec put an arm around the elder. 

"Are you sure you're alright?" 

"What kind of sorcery is this!" Magnus almost shouts, trying to breathe through his nose but failing, almost horribly. 

"I have a feeling you're coming down with a cold..." Alec answers, stepping a little further away. If there was one thing he knew about the oh so popular mundane illness, it was that it was stupidly contagious. Not that it mattered. He had been lip locked with the warlock thirty seconds prior. 

"A cold? You mean the common cold? You mean that illness that leaves mundane's in bed for like two weeks straight? Alexander Lightwood I am offended! I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn! I do not get-" but he didn't get to finish his rant before being cut off with yet another sneeze. 

"What was that? You don't get colds? Oh look at you being rendered speechless... by a cold!" Alec was almost hopping around the apartment. Part of him was having fun with this. 

"Shut the fuck up Lightwood! This is no laughing matter! It's simply a sneeze. I will be fine come morning" 

"Suit yourself but you can jump if you think we're sleeping in the same bed!" 

***   
Magnus was not fine come morning. In fact he felt like death. Literal death. Like someone had come over to his apartment and stabbed him repeatedly in the lungs and now he was trying to breathe through the blood. That wasn't an exaggeration, it was how he felt, in his heart and his soul. That was if he had a soul. If he did, said soul would be drowning in blood at that moment in time. 

However, he wasn't going to let Alec's words from the night before prove him wrong. The High Warlock of Brooklyn was not going to let some cold get him down. 

Looking beside him, he noticed a sleeping Lightwood, his raven coloured hair laying across his face and over the pillow, the satin sheets just covering whatever lie below his waist. Who was he kidding, Magnus knew exactly what was down there. So much for him sleeping on the couch then. 

The Warlock hauled himself off the bed, trying to walk in a straight line, but also failing miserably at it. Magnus Bane, walk straight? Impossible! 

He was aiming for the fridge, obviously, but the world was half spinning and half lying perfectly still so navigating his way there was trickier than it was on a normal day. Waving his hand, Magnus got the freezer open and pulled out a tub of mint chocolate ice cream. 

"I'll show you Alec Lightwood. Ouch okay being angry hurts..." 

There was a soft 'pit patter' of feet coming from the bedroom. Sure enough, Alec stepped into the kitchen, wearing nothing but black skinny jeans and black boxers. How could Magnus tell what colour they were? Because there was a strip, sitting just above the point in which his jeans started. That and they were always black no matter what time of day it was or day of the year. 

"Magnus? It's like 7:30 in the morning what are you doing with a tub of ice cream?" the younger boy asks, yawning and rubbing his eyes. 

"I am going to prove to you I do not-" Sneeze. "have-" Sneeze. "a cold!" Sneeze. 

Alec had to bite back a laugh. He had to watch this backfire in his boyfriend's face but a little warning wouldn't hurt? 

"You know that ice cream is just going to make you far, far worse right? You need a warm bath, some vapour rub and a rest in bed. Heck, I'll even join you in the bath and rub the vapour on your chest just god damn it Magnus don't eat the ice cream!" 

It was too late. Although a bath with his favourite Shadowhunter and vapour rubbing sounded pretty awesome, there was a point to prove. With a stab to the ice cream and a quick flick of his fingers, Magnus had the mint chocolate at a reasonable temperature to actually eat. He took the first bite and savoured the taste. Then the second. It wasn't until the third that he suddenly started choking, pretty violently too. Alec just stood there, not moving, not even thinking about moving. After all this was his boyfriend's fault anyway. 

The choking stopped. But then the rant began. 

"You didn't even move a muscle, Alexander how could you! I could have died just then!" Alec simply laughs. 

"Would have served your ass right for trying to prove me wrong but actually proving me completely correct. You're welcome" 

"What do you me- oh..." It was only then did it dawn on him. Alec had been right, the ice cream was going to make his cold worse and there was nothing he could do about it. 

"Now, go lie down. I'll bring you some soup and run a bath." 

***   
Soup and bath didn't happen. Magnus got a phone call before either of them could even blink. 

"High Warlock of" Sniff. "Brooklyn here, how can I help you?" 

"It's Jace, shit! Magnus we need your help! The Institute is basically under attack from some rogue Downworlder and we could really use some magic over here! What is that noise? I swear if you're having sex with Alec right now-" 

"We are doing no such thing!" that was Alec. "Now hold on Magnus is sick and-" 

"He doesn't know what he's talking about, Wayland. I'll be there if you just give me a moment to make myself look presentable and for your parabatai to actually put some clothes on. Ta-ta!" and with that he'd put the phone down. 

"Are you out of your god damn mind, Magnus you're sick and if you don't lay the fuck down you might end up offing yourself and I can't have a dead boyfriend!" 

"Relax, Alexander. Colds have never killed anyone so I highly doubt they'll kill me." He waves his hands about, in a pure Magnus like fashion, dolling up his face, hair and un-creasing his clothing. He looked good enough. 

"Now as much as I love your uncovered chest dear, put some clothes on. I doubt Jace wants to see all of the marks I left on you the other night" he added a wink, just to be sure. With a blush and an eye-roll, Alec was making his way to the bedroom, grabbing his gear. 

"If you die today Bane, I am finding another boyfriend and I wont even feel sorry about it!" 

"I am sure you will feel sorry about it! Besides I am not going to die!" 

** 

Being outside in the cold was so much worse than inside his apartment. The warlock had access to mocha's and hot chocolates back at his but here all he got was a front row seat to a Shadowhunter battle and a new addition; a headache! 

Jace hadn't been lying when he said the institute was under attack. There were literally hundreds, if not thousands of tiny fae folk, surrounding the institute door. Alec not only wondered what the fuck was going on, but he also wanted to know what the fuck he was even up against!   
"Step back! I've got this!" Magnus called, staggering forward his hands out in front of him. He muttered a spell, one Alec tried to work out but couldn't. He'd been around Magnus so much he was starting to learn Indonesian but only bits of it. He could almost say full paragraphs now. 

Whist muttering said spell, Magnus began to wave his arms in a manner only he could manage, but no blue sparks happened. 

"What the hell is this...?" snapping his fingers in anger, the warlock turns to Alec only to see the Lightwood boy with a smile plastered on his face. 

"Again, babe, you're ill. Go home and I'll sort this out." 

Magnus contemplated going home for quite a while before again he tried the spell and this time, it worked. Only, it worked too well, knocking Magnus back into Alec's arms. And that was when everything went black. 

\- 

"He's out cold!" Alec calls, trying to support his unconscious boyfriend in his arms. The fae people had left them all alone at the Institute, one good thing which came out of Magnus' magic. However, the man himself was utterly dead to the world so he served no purpose. 

Jace came running over, then Izzy and then Simon and finally Clary. They all crowded around the two boys and looked directly at the elder one. 

"Is he... what happened?" asks Clary, moving to take Magnus' pulse. "He's alive..."

"Of course he's alive! He's ill and wanted to prove me wrong because, and I quote "The High Warlock of Brooklyn does not get colds." So he decided to do a bunch of stupid things to prove me wrong today, this being the most stupid one. He's used up most of his energy, meaning there's literally nothing keeping him going besides his human side and that could hardly survive this. I need to get him back to the loft and into bed. Anyone care to help me?" There was no response, until Clary stepped closer, taking care to make a portal slowly. 

"Here, Alec. Take him through this. I hope he feels better soon. Don't spoil him too much okay?" 

"I wont, thank you Clary." Alec smiles, dragging himself and Magnus through the portal and into the loft. 

\- 

It was around 9pm when Magnus Bane awoke. He was disorientated, he was tired, he was annoyed but he wasn't cold. He distinctly remembered a pair of large Shadowhunter arms around him before he- oh right yes, Alexander of course. He'd been saved by Blue Eyes once again. He still called his boyfriend that, often just to annoy him. 

As his eyes adjusted to the surroundings he realised he was cocooned in his bed covers, pillows supporting his head. Also, he couldn't fail to notice the fact he was in one of Alec's old sweaters and a pair of sweat pants. Well this was a complete fashion disaster. 

Speaking of Alec, Magnus turned to again for the second time see him asleep beside him but this time he wasn't actually asleep. He was very much awake, and he was reading, quietly. It was always fun to mess with Alexander when he was reading. Especially when he's reading shirtless. 

Leaning over just a bit, the warlock leans down, kissing very lightly at his boyfriends side and then again at his hip and then again on his back. 

"Go away Magnus. I'm reading" 

"But you're always reading darling, I'm bored" and he continued to kiss in different areas, knowing just what drove Alec that little bit more insane. Something startled him with a big bang and that's when he realised, Alec had slammed his book shut and as sat on the bed with his arms folded across his chest. Uh oh. 

"Magnus Bane! I have had it up to here with you today acting as if you're completely fine! 'Oh look I am Magnus, I don't get colds, I am completely fine oh look I am going to go pass out on my boyfriend now because I was so fucking stupid!' I cannot deal with you giving me a heart attack every time something doesn't go your way. I love you, okay! I love you and I don't like seeing you like this so for once in your life which I still don't know the age of yet, will you just sit the fuck down and let me take care of you!" 

Wow... 

Would it be wrong to say that was kinda hot? 

Magnus sat up, sniffing a little, coughing once and then clearing his throat. 

"I'm sorry, darling... You're just always working with the Shadowhunter's and I didn't want you worrying about me too..." 

"Magnus, you're a fucking idiot. I want to take care of you okay and you're going to let me if it's literally the last thing I do!" Alec's face was bright red. He didn't know if it was from anger or just plain annoyance but it felt good either way. 

"I'm sorry" he mutters, standing up from the bed and passing his boyfriend a cup of soup. "I made this for you, I don't know if you want it but it should help sooth the cough." 

Magnus just stared in adoration. This was his boyfriend, Alec Lightwood. One who actually cared about him enough to cook him soup, even when he was being an utter asshole. 

"It's lovely sweetheart thank you. I promise you can take care of me now. I won't go doing anything stupid. Unless the thing I'm doing is you." He added the last part with a wink. Of course. 

"Sorry Magnus but no sex until you're recovered okay! I am not getting ill myself! I can't!" 

"Pretty sure you can't get someone ill from suck-" Alec put his hand across the warlock's mouth before he had the chance to say anything further. 

"I do not care. Eat the soup okay?" 

"Yes sir!"   
Turns out, what Magnus was trying to say, before Alec rudely interrupted him, was in fact true ;)

**Author's Note:**

> If I can be bothered, this might get a part two?


End file.
